Underground
by prince zuko3
Summary: modern fight story - Aang and Zuko find themselves without enough money to simply survive after the death of their parents and are left with fighting in legal as well as illegal fights in order to survive. rated M for language, mature content, and blood.


**Underground.**

**Chapter one.**

Men and women have been fighting in the so called 'underground' since long before Aang was born, how he had managed to get himself involved was something that he still thought about, just moments before every fight he took part in, luckily he hadn't suffered any serious injuries inside the unforgiveable steal cage, though the same couldn't be said for his elder brother. Zuko had been badly burned by a blow torch that someone had thrown into the cage at some point during the fight. Zuko could of possibly have won the battle too, hadn't half his face been lit up in flames. Its not every day that someone dies in the underground, well its not every day there is a fight. The fights take place three nights a week, and with three different leagues of fighters, each competing on a different night, it helps to lower suspicions when the same people aren't going into the old hardware store, that had long since been abandoned, every night.

Zuko was 19 when he received his burn, given to him by a much older man, someone who went under the name of Captain Ozai, rumours went around saying he was a captain during world war 2, other believed he was nothing but a captain of a sporting team, and his stuck up mind decided to keep the title to make people believe otherwise. No one really knew anything about the other members of the underground fights, it was easier that way, if you wanted a fight, you got one, if you didn't then you simply didn't turn up, no one knew who you were to be able to come find you anyway.

Aang and Zuko's father had been a boxer during his prime years, competing with the likes of Jack Dempsey, and Joe Louis. His fighting skills, as well as those learnt on the street were what Zuko and Aang took to battle every week.

Aang thought about his last fight he had taken part in, a fight that didn't even take place in the underground, four days ago he had been attacked in an alleyway by a group of guys that had been causing trouble for him since he was younger, the bullying mostly started when Aang's parents were both shot in a car park by Jet's, the leader of the Dark Vipers gang, father. Ever since then Aang had to deal with the torment of Jet, and his goons. Although Aang took a beating just four nights ago, he also managed to knock a few teeth out of Long shot's mouth, as well as throwing Sneers off a roof and onto a water tank, more than likely breaking a couple of the older boys ribs.

Aang removed his shirt, something that was aloud in male v male fights since it caused more harm then it saved. He looked down at the photo of his parents and smiled, when they had died Aang and Zuko had to live most of their lives on the streets, until they met Katara and Sokka, as well as the people they now call their closest friends, Aang and Zuko never really had money, neither did any of their friends, they all lived together in a make shift home, built in the abandon subway station beneath the city. The underground was their way of getting food on the table.

Aang's opponent tonight was someone he had wanted to fight for a long time, not because he was someone who had caused Aang pain of any form in the past, but because people payed a lot of money for anyone who could beat him, and so far, no one had.

"The next fight will be one for the ages, the undefeated monster known as Kane Gidlow, Vrs the underdog Aang White." Aang stood up from the bench in the locker room and walked the small distance to the cage. Aang wasn't the biggest fighter in the competition, though he did have a rather strong body, as well as abs, and resilience that could get him through all most any fight. Kane made Aang look like a dwarf. The large steel cage doors closed behind the too fighters and somewhere in the dark room a bell was struck signalling the start of the fight.

Kane, wasting no time began to swing wildly at Aang, showing little, to no training, Aang quickly managed to get behind the larger man, and using the cage to kick off, dove shoulder first into Kane's back making him fall into the other wall of the cage, though he was down fall long, using his hands to get himself back to his feet, he lunged forwards and picked Aang up easily throwing the 19 year old into the steel supports around the cage.

-

"I know Aang believes he knows what he is doing, but this is simply a fight that he cant comeback from, Zuko you have to go down there and talk him out of it."

Zuko stood with his friends at the back of the room, elevated on a couple of boxes that were scattered around the room. "Toph, no one knows Aang better then I do, this Kane guy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Aang knows what he is doing"

"No I think Toph's right, Aang doesn't know what hes doing." Sokka said from his place next to his girlfriend. "Zuko, I know how much you believe in him, but hes being destroyed out there. Go, do something about it, save his life." Zuko looked down at Sokka and Toph, before returning his gaze to the fight, Aang was currently being tied to the cage by Kane, with some rope that must have been given to him by someone in the crowd. Right as Kane had finished tying the right arm, and was shifting across to tie up Aang's left he retaliated, punching Kane in the face managing to knock him down for the second time in the fight. Aang wasted no time in untying his right arm and kicked Kane in the stomach as he was getting up. The kick managed to force Kane onto his back where Aang stuck his knee into the chest of the larger man and placed punch after punch into the sides of the older man, until the he had opened up small gashes all over his forehead and blood was rushing out of his nose. It was then that Kane decided that he had taken all that he could, and gave up the fight.

"I told you he knew what he was doing."

-

"You had no idea what you were doing did you?" Zuko asked chewing on his piece of pizza.

"Nope, none."

Zuko smiled at his brother as they continued to eat inside the small pizza shop on the corner of a semi busy street of the city. "Toph was worried about you, Sokka too."

Aang laughed lightly, "Those two are always worrying, Im surprised they didn't come down and drag me out of the fight."

"Nah, they wanted me to do that job.

"That sounds like something Toph would want."

They laughed again before Zuko moved on to more serious matters, "So, what did the manager say to you after the fight?"

"Well, he wanted us, you know, me and you, to join a more public fighting group." Aang took another bite, acting like it was nothing.

"Fuck off, like a promotion?"

"Well, I guess if you wanna c-" Aang was cut off when Zuko stood up and hugged his brother slightly. "Uh, Dude, Im eating, you know, personal space while Im eating?"

"Uh yeah sorry." Zuko moved away and say back down, "Well when do we start?"

"Old man Larry, said we will meet him at the try outs for the Dace Fight Club tomorrow night, around 7pm" Zuko nodded his head, "Its going to be pretty hard to get in, you know they only choose 5 people a year."

"I know, maybe we should be heading back, Im sure the others are finished watching the movie." Zuko said as he placed all his rubbish into his empty pizza box and dumped it all in the bin, followed by Aang.

With they extra money Aang had made today, he was more then happy to supply his friends with the money to go out for a change, while he and his brother decided to eat out for a change.  
- **aangxsuki lemon, (wont be the last, though it wont continue throughout the whole story)**  
"Come on Suki, you cant really be upset about this, Im going to be joining a more professional league, you know, the kind that doesn't allow weapons in every match, only those who are dedicated to it." Aang said as he pulled Suki's half naked form closer to him. "I'll be a lot safer. Isn't that what you wanted? And there will be more money for everyone, we could even all start saving on a house together, wouldn't you like that?"

"Aang, you know I would. But the fight today, really had be worried."

Aang lent in and kissed her, "I'm here now, don't worry things are starting to look up for us." He kissed her again, this time it started to lead somewhere as she began to deepen the kiss, she then climbed on top of him so that she was sitting in the middle of his topless stomach, they continued their heated make out session as Suki began to remove her bra with the help of Aang. When it was off, she laid back down on the bed giving Aang more access to them, wasting no time Aang began to massage the rather large breasts of the brunette as she subconsciously rubber her heat. "Aang, stop with the foreplay and just do me already." Aang smiled as he stuck a couple fingers inside her panties and stuck them inside her, fingering her to her first orgasm of the night. "Aang." She hissed and he got the point, completely removing her underwear and throwing them to the side of their bed. "N-now yours'" She said as her slender fingers got to work removing his underwear and freeing his erect member. "No matter how many times I see this thing, his size never stops surprising me. He looks even bigger now."

"Suki, please stop getting to know my penis." Aang said as he directed it at her centre and pushed inside her. "So, slow and romantic or fast and lust filled?" Aang asked pushing all the way in.

Suki massaged her breasts and closed her eyes in pleasure, "fast, f-fast and hard A-A-Aang"

Aang gave her what she wanted and began to pull himself back out of her, before going right back in faster then he had with her before, she had to stifle her moan in the side of her pillow in case she woke someone up. He fastened his pace causing her to grind her own hips with his helping him to get further inside of her. Aang stopped for a moment only to turn her over so that her face was pressed against the pillows and her heat was stuck up in the air. Aang repositioned himself and began to pound away inside her. "Oh, Aang, Harder!" Aang once again gave her what she asked for and got deeper inside her then he ever had before in their 4 month long relationship.

"I'm going to cum Aang." As she spoke the words her walls tightened on him causing him to cum along with her. He pulled out right as the last of his seed landed on her backside. "Well, that was something else. Want to go again?" Suki asked sitting up and stroking Aang's penis, "You know I actually wouldn't mind adding another girl every once in a while."

Aang's eyes widened as she began to suck on the tip of his penis.

-

Zuko shook his head, "She really said that?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to feel about it." Aang said as he pulled open the large door to the Dace fighters gym and took a seat on the of the many seats in the rather small stadium like set up they had around their arena, that was made out of a circle with a wooden floor covered in a cotton seat and 4 ropes going all the way around the ring, with metal support poles every couple of meters.

"You should be happy man, shes going to let you go at it with another girl, while your with her. Not many guys get that these days man."

"Yeh, I guess you're right." Aang said stretching out his right arm that had been injured in his fight against Kane the night before.

"Please gentle men, right this way." A tall, broad man who must either be an old fighter at the gym, or one of the many trainers. "Mr Dace is ready to judge your performance." Zuko and Aang stood up from their seats and walked through the double doors at the back of the room that led into the gymnasium, "Mr Jones is waiting for you inside, I believe he would like to talk to you before your off to fight in the tournament. And remember, only 5 people a year will make it through to the Dace championships."

"Thank you" Zuko said, Aang nodding in agreement as they walked through the large gym towards the large stadium seats that surrounded the two large circular rings that the contestants would be fighting in. "Old man Larry" Zuko said smiling as they approached their manager, "How could we possibly thank you for this?"

"Winning would be a good idea, get your head in the game you two, some of these guys used to be in the major leagues." Larry was dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and tan three quarter length shorts, his wiry grey hair slick with perspiration.

Aang smirked, "Used to be." The two older men looked at him weirdly.

Larry shook his head, "Aang I've always told you to be true to yourself, but that confidence is going to get your head kicked off your shoulders."

"Have some faith Larry."

Before Larry had time to respond to Aang's witty comment Edward Dace began to introduce the rules of the tournament, as well as who would be fighting first. The rules were basic, no weapons, no interference from anyone, the matches were until either the referee in charge of the battle either deemed a contestant unable to continue, or one or both fighters were down for the 10 count. "Please welcome the rookie Zuko White, and the veteran Vladimir Adler."

"Trust my luck, first fight really?" Zuko said removing his shirt and handing it over to his younger brother. Removing your shirt wasn't customary in these battles, though it was habit for many of the fighters who came from the underground.

Zuko shuffled around the ring, trying to keep his distance from the 7 foot germen giant, until he could find an opening worth taking. Zuko could handle himself comfortably in a hand to hand fight, and was far less of a high flyer, and risk taker like Aang was, he preferred to keep his two feet on the ground and land combos to take down his opponents.

When Vladimir grew tired of stumbling around to catch Zuko he threw the first punch that Zuko simply ducked to the side, and threw a quick left hand into the jaw of the older fighter, seeing that Vladimir hadn't gotten his guard up properly yet, Zuko quickly swung his left hand at Vladimir, but before it was even half extended he stopped swinging completely, seeing Vladimir in a defensive position, both arms protecting the right side of his face Zuko quickly jabbed him in the stomach with his right arm making Vladimir slightly bend down enough for Zuko to bring his knee up and into the forehead of the giant. Vladimir's head quickly rocketed back and into the canvas due to the impact. The referee started the count while Zuko went and stood against the ropes, he knew the fight was far from over.

At the count of four Vladimir was back on his feet and angrier then before. He moved faster and soon he found himself trapping Zuko against the ropes. Vladimir aimed low at Zuko's midsection paying close attention to his kidneys trying to do enough damage for Zuko to lower his defence protecting his head, so that Vladimir could begin to target Zuko's jaw as well as his skull.

Seeing that Vladimir's legs were so far apart Zuko wrapped his left leg around Vladimir's right and with strength he didn't even know he had, he managed to lift him up and throw him over the ropes onto the 1 inch thick padding from the concrete floor, almost knocking the man unconscious. Zuko fell to his knees, his last move completely taking the breath out of his lungs, the referee had already counted to 6 and the germen monster hadn't moved. Zuko quickly stood up and used the ropes for support. While the ref finished his count.

-

Three fights passed until the younger brother, Aang White was called into the battle, against a short try hard body builder looking guy. The bell rang and like Zuko's match the contestants began to shuffle around waiting for an opening. "You know, I heard steroids make your dick smaller."

Alex West, as the announcer had called him, scoffed, "I bet I could knock your smart mouth out, with a single punch." Alex then charged at Aang, who simply dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, Alex collided with the ropes and stumbled back, Aang got to his feet quickly and as Alex turned around Aang spear tackled him right back into the ropes making Alex bounce off the ropes and fall harshly to the canvas arena floor. Aang grabbed onto Alex's left arm and pulled him up off the floor so that he was standing on his own to feet again, once Alex was up, Aang began to swing quick jabs all around his body which eventually led to Aang jumping off the middle rope and landing a fly kick right in Alex's left temple. It was obvious that he wasn't getting up from that, and the referee ended the match with Alex unable to continue.  
-

"Thank you to all that signed up for this year's draft pick, but unfortunately I can only choose 5 of you, and although that might only be half, it was still a hard task considering everyone clearly tried their best. My first pick would clearly have to be to Zuko White who managed to knock out the biggest member of this year's sign up." Those that were gathered in the gym quickly applauded Zuko for his performance. "Though I believe that no one could change the compertition like Vladimir will and thats why I have to welcome him to the Dace community too." Once again people clapped, though less people were happy about the thought of having to fight with Vlad at some point in time.

"They have to choose you then man, that Alex guy didn't even get a finger on you." Zuko whispered to his younger brother who was beginning to become worried about his chances.

"Please welcome James Wilson to the Dace family for his formidably performance against his opponent. As well as Daniel Gidlow." More applause went around while everyone waited for the final announcement.

"You got his bro." Zuko whispered smiling.

Edward Dace smiled looking at his small gathering of people. "Something we have never had in one of these tournaments until today, is someone manage to beat their opponent without even being hit, kicked or grappled. Aang White, I would be a fool not to welcome you into this community, congratulations those 5 contestants, sorry to the rest of you, there is always next year."

-

**Hey hey hey, whats up? :D  
i know in this story i make Aang and Zuko a little over powered, but its for good reason simply because they are the main characters for one. And because they have been fighting on the streets ever since their parents died. And i know the start is a little weird im sorry.**

now i know that im going to get mixed opinions on the AangXsuki pairing, and its not for the entire story I promise. Though how long they will last i have no idea.  
Also its my first lemon in a while, so please cut me some slack, but if you really think it was that bad, then subjectdeltabubz, who i strongly suggest you go and read his stories, has told me he will be happy to write them for me when ever he has the chance, or he could ask his good friend theenergybender18 to write them, and for this i am truly grateful so make sure you go read what these guys are writing cause its amazing. 

**Now i know the fight scenes aren't that good and im trying to work on them for later, they are something that i would like to work on for other stories to, and you ask a lot of people, they are extremely hard to write.  
thats about all from me, so i hope you liked the chapter, and i hope the next one is better.**

wanna, you know, leave a review ? ;DDDDDDDD i'll be your best friend.  



End file.
